Visual monitoring of tumor areas using endoscopy, gastroscopy, fiberscopy and other visual approaches is critical for accurate and early diagnoses. In order to provide even more accurate diagnoses, Physical Optics Corporation (POC) proposes to develop an autostereo fiberscope (ASF) for real-time 3-D monitoring of cancerous tumors, in vivo, without the need for open surgery. The ASF device is based on POC's autostereoscopic 3-D display technology, combined with medically accepted silica based imagefiber for disposable ultra thin fiberscopes (such an angio scopes, urethral scopes, etc.). The novelty of POC's ASF device is in its combination of ultra thin fiberscopes with the company's proprietary passive autostereoscopic 3-D displays. As a result, POC's display, combined with a pair of imagefibers, which have already been partially medically verified, provides a relatively low-cost disposable device with fully developed unmatchable 3-D perception. The core component of this system is POC's holographic 3-D display screen that looks like a regular movie projection diffusion screen and has no bothersome elements that could distract from human 3-D perception. POC's 3-D visualization is very persuasive, and has already been successfully presented in an experimental demonstration.